


don't go.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: A drunk Loki is a vulnerable Loki.





	don't go.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀ Frostmaster with drunken vulnerable Loki?

“No,” Loki mumbles, and he feels his head loll back against the sofa, his fingers intertwining with the Grandmaster’s to keep him from pulling away. The Grandmaster’s palms are large against his own, his fingers a little longer than Loki’s but thicker, and they’re so  _hot_ , the energy burning from his skin–

“No?” the Grandmaster repeats, seeming amused. It’s hard to focus on his face, hard to focus on anything that isn’t the heated glow in Loki’s chest and the pit of his belly, and the way the room sways around them. 

“Don’t go,” Loki says, and the Grandmaster chuckles, his leg pressing up between Loki’s thighs. “No, no, don’t laugh… Don’t go.” The Grandmaster’s brows furrow, and he looks at Loki with fascination, as if Loki is something curious, as if he is a puzzle, something  _strange_ , something to be taken apart - Loki is too drunk to be afraid. 

“I’m not, uh, I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart,” the Grandmaster murmurs, and Loki inhales shakily, squeezing his hands tightly. “I, uh, I gotta say, I like you like this - so  _tactile_. You’re cute like this, Lo-Lo. Such a cuddly little kitten.”

“I don’t want to be on my own,” Loki confesses. “I don’t– I’ve always been on my own, I don’t want…”

“You’re not on your own,” the Grandmaster murmurs, and he leans in, drags his mouth over Loki’s, and Loki shivers. He kisses back, presses greedily into the Grandmaster’s mouth, so desperate for more. “You’re not– Honey, you’re not gonna be on your own  _ever again_. I’m not letting you go.” Loki shudders, and he feels the hunger in the Grandmaster’s tone, feels his possessive, fervent desire to  _own_  him–

He relaxes under it. The drink has made him pliant and eager, cleaved open his chest and left his heart on display, and the Grandmaster is  _gentle_  with it. 

This time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
